harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nori (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Oh, hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Nori. I help my Grandpa out around his farm." *"Good morning, ___. You're looking well." *"Good morning, ___. Hard at work again today? Good luck!" *"Hello, __. Where are you off to today?" *"Hello there, ___. How are you?" *"Hey there, ____. Good evening to you. You're working late!" 'Chat' *'Springtime:' "From spring through summer, I grow wheat. And at this time of year, I grow cucumber and asparagus as well." *'Summer:' "From spring through summer, I grow wheat. And at this time of year, I grow tomato and pineapple as well." *"Take your time, okay?" *'Asks for a date:' "If it's okay with you... I'd love to chat a little bit. Do you have time?" *'You decline a date:' "That is unfortunate. But let's do it soon." *'During a typhoon:' "Watch out for that wind! It's strong enough to blow you away!" *'After a typhoon:' "Were you okay yesterday? I'm just relieved that there was no harm done." By the river: *"Isn't this a relaxing place?" *"On days I don't have to work on the farm, I like to take walks in the village. I love to chat with Reina when get the chance. She knows so much about plants!" Jealousy: "I don't really want to talk to you today. What do you want?" *Don't apologize: Nothing, huh? That's fine with me. *Apologize: "No, I guess I shouldn't get into a bad mood like that. I should say sorry to you!" Finish a request: *"Thanks so much. Oh, I need to give you your reward... I hope you like it." *"You've been a big help. Thanks. I hope you'll help me out again if I need it sometime. Hee hee. I'll see you later." Rain: *"I kind of like walking in the rain as long as I have an umbrella." *"Crops grow better when there is rain. And you don't need to water them! It's a real time saver!" 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower: '"If you want to grow crops, you should buy seeds from my grandpa. That way you'll definitely get good crops." *'Three flowers: '"How's life on the farm? You have to carefully tend to your crops every day. If you neglect them even a little bit, you won't harvest good crops." *'Four flowers:' "My grandpa is interested in what you're up to. He says you are doing well for someone so young. I agree!" *'Five flowers:' "Try to water your crops first thing in the morning. That way you can water them once more in day, and they'll grow faster!" *'Six flowers:' "It's really hard work to raise good crops. How are things going at your farm, ____? If you have any questions, you should ask my grandpa." *'Seven flowers:' "I'm helping my grandpa out on his farm right now... But my dream for the future is to be a seamstress. I want to make dazzling and original creations of my own design." 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift: '"Ooh, mixed rice! You made this for me? Thanks! This is great! You're so thoughtful!" *'Liked:' "Ooh, a present! For me? Thanks! This is great! *'Neutral:' "What? A present for me? This is nice! Thanks!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Another gift today? That's just too generous. I can't." *'Birthday Gift:' "What? A birthday present? Oh, you didn't have to get me anything... But thanks!" 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana and lose:' "Too bad about the Cooking Festival today. Try again next time!" *'You live in Bluebell:' "I hope you'll represent our village in the next Cooking Festival." *'You live in Konohana and win:' **"Wasn't today's Cooking Festival great? Konohana has such delicious crops. That gives our cooking an advantage." **"Your cooking is really delicious, ___. It's definitely the reason our village won the Cooking Festival today." **"____! Everyone brought delicious food to the festival. Bluebell's food was good, but ours is still number one." Crop Festival *'Lose:' "You fell jus a little short at today's Crop Festival. Your ___ wasn't bad at all, though. Better luck next time!" Moon Viewing Festival *"Isn't today the Moon Viewing Festival? I can't wait!" *"I love moonlight... It makes everything look like it's out of a storybook... It makes me feel a sense of warmth and happiness." *"Oh, the moon is so beautifult tonight! It's shining just like a precious gem!" Music Festival *"How did you like the Music Festival? I erallyu had a good time at it." *"The Music Festival was so much fun today!" Flower Festival "What a wonderful flower! Is it a Flower Day present? Why, thanks! I'll keep it in my room!" New Years Festival "Isn't today the New Year's Festival? I can't wait!" After a Festival: *"Did you have fun today? It's always nice when we all gather for a festival." *"I had so much fun today! Did you have a good time too, ____?" *"I had so much fun today! Tomorrow it's back to work." 'You live in Bluebell and go over to Konohana on a festival day: ' "Today is the ______. Everyone's so excited." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes Category:Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns